


Halloween Special: Here's Slashy.

by Xbertyx



Series: Halloween Specials [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Funny, Halloween, M/M, Scary Stories, Slasher, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: Bit of silly fun for Halloween with our five favourite reapers!The slasher is coming to take them out, failed Freddy Krueger style!Sorry it's a few hours late - life is kinda crazy RN.





	Halloween Special: Here's Slashy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellosweetie17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/gifts).



> The punch I'm talking about here is the booze free stuff.

 Ronald leaned up against the countertop in the breakroom. “Y’ comin’ ta tha party then?”

 Will hurried to make his coffee, wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. “I already told you – no.”

 “Aww, come on. It’ll be fun.”

 “A Halloween party? Fun? I highly doubt that.”

 “It will be! It’ll be a right laugh -.”

 “No -.”

 “You don’t even ‘ave ta dress up or anythin’.” The microwaved beeped, but Ronald ignored it. “Please? For me?”

 “For you?” He scowled. “Do you remember the last time I ‘did something for you’? The Christmas party?”

 “Yeah,” he smiled, “I remember. It was great.”

 William’s fist slammed down on the counter. “It is nothing to smile about.”

 “We -.”

 “It meant nothing! Y-you got me drunk, and -.”

 “Y’ got y’self drunk, Will.”

 “You -.”

 “If y’d jus’ go on a date wi’ me -.”

 “Never -.”

 “I know y’ ‘ave feelings for -.”

 “N-no, no, I don’t.” William was going redder by the second – everyone in the room could overhear them … were listening in. “There is nothing between us.”

 “Right ….” Ronald knew he was lying. He closed the gap between them. “Please jus’ come tonight.”

 “No -.”

 “I … I’ll stay sober, promise.”

 William blinked. “Pardon?”

 “If y’ come, I won’t drink a drop. We’ll ‘ave a nice time – I won’t try anythin’, I promise.”

 “Oh ….”

 “So -.”

 “I will think about it, Ronald.”

 “That’s a yes then.”

 “I … I said I will think about it.”

\--------------------------------

 The party had started around an hour ago, but Ronald’s friends had only just arrived. The blonde handed each one of them a plastic cup.

 Grell sniffed at it, pulled a face. “What is this?!”

 “It’s punch, Grell.” Alan smiled.

 “Punch?! I’m not a child!”

 “Grell, please jus’ drink it,” Ronald urged. “I … I need us ta stay sober tonight.”

 “What?!”

 “Well … Will’s comin’ and I don’t wanna make him feel uncomfortable.”

 “What?! Why do you get all the good-looking men?! It isn’t fair!”

 “Ock, he won’t come.” Eric shook his head. “He doesn’t know how tae have fun.”

 “H-he will come – he said he would. Guys … please jus’ lay off tha booze?”

 “Hn.” Grell pursed her lips, gave the punch a death glare. “For an hour, and that is all.”

 “Aye … fine,” Eric grumbled. 

 Ronald smiled, nodded eagerly. “Thanks, guys.” It was better than nothing, at least.

\--------------------------

 The party had wound down a while ago, and the venue was soon to close. William had had enough, just wanted to go home, but he couldn’t. He was being made to stay, listen to ‘scary’ stories.

 “He comes to you in your dreams, his face torn, contorted.” Grell lent forward, a wide, crazed grin on her face. “He will haunt you, chase you around inside your mind. And just when you think you’re safe, just when you wake up and think it was all a nightmare … he gets you!”

 Ronald jumped a foot off his chair, almost wet himself.

 “Slash, slash, slash.” Grell laughed. “Once the slasher gets to you, they’ll never find all of the pieces.”

\-------------------------------

 William left the venue quickly, was desperately in need of a drink. He hadn’t touched the punch because he’d suspected one of his acquaintances of pouring alcohol into it.

 “Will, wait!”

 “Goodnight, Ronald.”

 “No! No … jus’ wait a sec.”

 With a deep sigh, he asked “what is it?”

 Ronald caught up to him. “Can I stay at y’s tonight?”

 “Not a chance.”

 “B-but -.”

 “Do you really think I am that stupid?” He spun around to face him. “I let you come home and –.”

 “It isn’t like tha’!” Ronald grabbed hold of his wrist. “I … I’m scared, Will.”

 “Scared?” He frowned. “Of what?”

 “Tha … tha reaper slasher.” 

 William burst out laughing. “Oh, Ronald, you … you are seriously telling me a little story has you spooked?”

 “It … it’s not a story – it’s real.”

 “Of course it -.”

 “And … and tha slasher only comes after reapers, so … so I could be next.”

 “Ronald, it isn’t real.”

 “It … it is. Will, please, every time Grell talks ‘bout him, I … I ge’ really freaked out.”

 William raised an eyebrow. “You have heard of him before?”

 “Y-yeah.”

 “And nothing happened the last time?”

 “W-well no, but -.”

 “Then you will be just fine.” He tried to pull away, but Ronald’s grip tightened.

 “Will, please … I … I don’t want him ta ge’ me. J-jus’ let me stay tha night.”

 “Ron -.”

 “I … I won’t try ta ge’ in y’ pants or anythin’, promise.”

 William could tell from his expression that the young reaper was genuinely frightened. With a sigh, he said “yes, alright … you can sleep on the couch, I suppose.”

 “Th-tha sofa? B-but I … I won’t be safe downstairs -.”

 “Then sleep on the floor in my room, if you must,” he hissed, “but you are not getting into bed with me.”

 “O-okay, fine wi’ me. Thank y’.”

\---------------------------

 William awoke around three in the morning to the sound of shrieking. A tugging was felt on his nightshirt. “Will! Will, wake up!”

 He opened his eyes, and instantly frowned. “Ronald, I thought I told you -.”

 “He’s comin’ for me!”

 “Wh-what? Ronald, get -.”

 “Tha slasher!” Ronald cried, clung to him. “He was in my dreams!”

 “Oh, Ronald … you simply had a nightmare.”

 “Exactly! He was in my nightmare -.”

 “Your imagination is getting the best of you -.”

 “No! It … it’s real!”

 “If it were, you would be dead by now -.”

 “Don’t say tha’!” He hid his face in William’s neck. “Y’ … y’ gotta protect me, Will! He’s comin’!”

 “No -.”

 “Please!”

 William could feel the blonde shaking against him – it was intense. He knew he couldn’t just lie there and do nothing to help him. With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around the blonde. “Okay.”

 “Y’ … y’ll keep me safe?”

 “Yes.” William had to resist the urge to eyeroll. How ridiculous ….

\-----------------------

 Almost an hour had passed, and William was enjoying the cuddling quite a lot, even if he would never admit it. Ronald looked quite adorable curled into his side.

 His stomach rolled a little as he tucked a lock of hair behind the blonde’s ear. He felt extremely close to him in that moment. “You should get some sleep.”

 “N-na … he … he’ll come for me again.”

 “No, no -.” William was cut off by a loud ringing noise. “Ronald, your phone is -.” 

 “I … I’m not answerin’ tha’ -.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “It might be tha slasher!”

 The elder reaper made a grunting sound, bent over the side of the bed. Ronald’s phone was scooped up. “It is Sutcliff.”

 Ronald lifted his head up. “Grell?”

 “Yes. Why is she -?”

 The phone was snatched from his hand, quickly answered. “Grell – wha’?!” William couldn’t hear what was being said, couldn’t make things out through the shrieking, but he knew something was wrong. “Shit! Ge’ over here right now – yeah, yeah, Will’s. Jus’ hurry!” The call was ended. “Shit!”

 “What is -?”

 “Grell … Grell’s in trouble.”

 “What -?”

 “Tha … tha slasher,” he gulped, “he … he’s comin’ for her too.”

\---------------------------

 Alan paced around William’s living room – he’d too had the dreaded nightmare. “I think we’ll be fine … as … as long as we stick together. Yes … yes, safety in numbers.”

 “Al, come sit down.” Eric patted the empty spot next to him on the sofa. He hadn’t experienced anything in his sleep but had come to help keep his partner and friends safe.

 “No … no -.”

 “We need ta board up tha windows, and … and tha doors.”

 William shot Ronald a dirty look. “Don’t you dare -.”

 “It won’t work,” Grell said. “He’ll still find a way in.”

 “Then wha’ are we supposed ta do?!”

 “Don’t yer worry, Ronnie.” Eric gave him a small smile. “Me and William will protect yer.”

 “No.” Grell shook her head sadly. “That won’t work either. If he doesn’t appear in your dreams, you won’t be able to see him.”

 “Wha’?!” Ronald turned whiter. “Y’ didn’t tell us tha’ before!”

 “Well, I thought it would interrupt the flow of the story -.”

 “So?! It was kinda important -.”

 “Be quiet!”

 Everyone stopped, turned to look at Alan.

 He continued to pace. “W-we need weapons, a lot of weapons. Knives, and – does anyone have a flame-thrower?”

 William pulled a face of utter horror and disbelief. “Noo.”

 Ronald jumped up from his chair. “I’ll go raid tha kitchen.”

 With a roll of the eyes, the elder reaper sighed. “Honestly ….”

\--------------------------

 The early morning passed without incident, though nerves were still high.

 As the sun began to rise, Ronald got up, peeked out of the window. “Is it over?”

 “I think so,” Alan said, leaning up against Eric’s shoulder.

 “I think you should all head home -.”

 “No!” Ronald cut William off, his grip tightening on the handle of a steak knife. “N-no, not yet.”

 “Ronald -.”

 “J-jus’ in case. P-please don’t make us leave, Will.”

 William sighed, knew arguing would be futile. Ronald wasn’t going to leave – not a chance. “Fine … you may stay a little longer.”

 The blonde gave him a little smile. “Th-thank y’.”

\---------------------------

 Ronald flinched, shrieked at a loud noise. “Wha’ tha -?!”

 “It is just my phone, Ronald.” William pulled it out of his pocket. “Oh ….”

 “Wh-wha’ is it?”

 “I have a text message from management.”

 “Aye … me too,” Eric stated.

 He opened the message. “According to this, the punch at the party was spiked. A handful of reapers have been hospitalized for hallucinations.”

 Ronald burst out laughing, caused Alan to flinch. “Y’ … y’re tellin’ me we all jus’ got drugged? Tha slasher wasn’t real?”

 “I have been telling you that all along.”

 “Y-yeah, well – wait ….” He frowned. “Eric drank tha punch too, but he didn’t – it … it doesn’t make any sense.”

 “It makes perfect sense.” Alan giggled. “Eric can sleep through anything. Even being murdered.”

 “Oh ….”

\---------------------

 William and Ronald stood in the doorway, the others having left a while ago. “I will see you at work.”

 “Y-yeah.” Ronald rubbed at his upper arm. “Um … thanks for keepin’ me safe.”

 “You were never in any danger, Ronald.”

 “Yeah, I … I know tha’, but y’ still stuck by me. I really appreciate it.” He lifted onto the balls of his feet, kissed William’s cheek softly. “Thank y’ for carin’.”

 William blushed brightly. “Y-you are very welcome.” He gulped. “Would … would you like to do something tonight?” As crazy as the night had been, he’d actually enjoyed Ronald’s company when all was said and done.

 “Y’ wanna fend off tha slasher again?”

 He chuckled. “I was thinking a movie?”

 Ronald beamed at him. “Sound good ta me. Nothin’ scary though, kay?”

 “Definitely not.”

 “Cool.” He gave the taller reaper another, quicker kiss. “See y’ tonight.”

 “Y-yes, see you.”


End file.
